Spin
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Rencana awal yang seharusnya berjalan menyenangkan berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat menjadi penuh petaka. Kozume Kenma memang lebih baik diberikan tali kekang agar tidak mudah hilang di tengah-tengah keramaian. For #PuddingHeadCelebration [Kuro/Ken]


**Spin**

 _Future!AU_

 **This Story by!Chocoffee**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk Pudding Head Celebration; prompt: Bianglala from Kenzeira._**

 **.**

* * *

Helaan nafas menjadi pertahanan terakhirnya sebagai seorang anak yang sedang tersesat. Kedua matanya bergerak liar, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar selagi berharap dan menunggu bantuan segera tiba.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain berputar-putar di areal ini; dengan kondisi pengunjung yang semakin membludak dan kekhawatirannya kalau-kalau semakin jauh dari rombongan.

Rencana awal yang seharusnya berjalan menyenangkan berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat menjadi penuh petaka. Kozume Kenma memang lebih baik diberikan tali kekang agar tidak mudah hilang di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini. Kebiasaan buruk yang selalu membuat orang-orang panik dan bergerak rusuh untuk mencari-cari keberadaannya.

Kecuali, untuk satu orang yang mengenalnya lebih baik dari apapun.

"… Kuroo,"

Suara dering ponsel menyentakan Kenma. Pemuda itu meraih objek sumber suara, tersenyum tipis beberapa detik sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut. Suara gemerisik ribut langsung menyerang gendang telinganya dalam masa peralihan.

["Kenma,"] Suara rendah itu segera menyapanya. ["Kali ini dimana lagi?"]

Perhatian Kenma beralih menyusuri tempatnya berada. Mencari-cari objek yang sekiranya cukup mencolok untuk dijadikan sebagai patokan. Dia melihat banyak sekali wahana-wahana permainan, serta para pengunjung yang mengantre mengular di beberapa tempat. Dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada satu-satunya wahana yang terlihat paling dekat dengannya saat ini.

Itu berbentuk seperti roda raksasa, dengan bagian tengahnya yang dibiarkan berlubang sebagai tempat lintasan sebuah _roller coaster_.

"… _Big O_." jawab Kenma pelan. "Aku ada di sebelah kanan _Big O_ , Kuroo. Dekat dengan pintu antreannya."

["Baiklah. Tunggu aku disana dan jangan kemana-mana, paham?"]

Kuroo Tetsurou menjawab dengan tergesa. Nada panik yang berusaha ditutupi masih bisa tertangkap oleh Kenma, dan itu hanya dibalas dengan sekenanya oleh si makhluk tersesat. Ia memilih untuk duduk pada kursi panjang yang kebetulan ada di dekat sana, memperhatikan bagaimana wahana raksasa itu membawa para pengunjungnya melayang menuju langit.

Dulu, dulu sekali. Anggapannya pada bianglala adalah mainan paling favorit sedunia. Kenma kecil menyukai sensasi bagaimana alat itu membawanya _terbang_ menuju angkasa; dimana saat berada di puncak dia bisa menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan segala hal yang berubah menjadi kecil, dan kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu yang membuatnya menggerung takjub.

Kedua orangtuanya memeluknya saat itu, ikut tersenyum lebar memperhatikan indahnya objek di bawah sana. Mereka akan menunjuk beberapa hal secara random, menyebut nama-nama objek itu yang lagi-lagi akan membuat Kenma berdecak kagum. Kenangan yang sampai sekarang tidak akan bisa Kenma lupakan. Kenangan yang membuatnya rindu akan kehangatan keluarganya dulu.

"Kenma," Sebuah tangan terulur menyentuh bahu. "Ah, ternyata benar kau ada disini."

Kenma mengerjap pelan. Ia mendongak, mendapati Kuroo sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menghela nafas lega. Ada senyuman kecil yang kemudian nampak. Tahu dengan pasti bahwa teman semasa kecilnya itu pasti akan selalu berhasil menemukannya dimana pun dia berada.

Itulah Kuroo Tetsurou dan segala insting liarnya jika sudah menyangkut Kozume Kenma.

"Kau harus mengubah kebiasaan burukmu ini, Kenma." Tegur Kuroo pelan. Tangan besarnya terangkat dan mengacak rambut Kenma, membiarkan helaian hitam-pirang itu jatuh berantakan. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa paniknya yang lain gara-gara kau menghilang tadi. Terlebih Yaku."

"… maaf." Kenma mengalihkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya… tidak sadar tiba-tiba sudah berada disini."

Tawa Kuroo kemudian terdengar. "Bahkan setelah kita masuk kuliah, alasanmu tetap sama ya." Komentarnya jahil. "Ah ya, aku harus memberi kabar pada yang lain dulu."

Kenma tidak membalas. Kedua matanya kembali teralih pada _Big O_ yang masih dengan gagahnya berputar di atas sana. Ada banyak pikiran yang bergerak cepat di dalam otaknya, sampai sebuah tangan lagi-lagi menyentuh puncak kepalanya disertai dengan elusan lembut.

"Karena kebetulan kita sudah berada disini, bagaimana kalau sekalian saja kita naik kesana?" Kuroo tersenyum lebar, menarik tangan Kenma menuju barisan antrean bianglala tanpa merasa perlu mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk mereka masuk ke dalam gondola raksasa tersebut. Kini mereka sudah bisa duduk nyaman di dalam keranjang, menikmati bagaimana wahana ini membawa mereka secara perlahan melayang melawan gravitasi bumi.

Perasaan Kenma berkecamuk mengerikan. Dia hanya mampu memandang ke bawah, memperhatikan bagaimana sinar-sinar lampu itu semakin mengecil dari atas sini. Keindahan yang diberikan memang tidak mampu dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, tapi Kenma terlalu fokus dengan kacaunya sistem kerja otaknya tanpa benar-benar menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?" Teguran itu serta-merta membawa Kenma kembali ke alam sadarnya. _Setter_ itu buru-buru menggeleng, terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Kuroo sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia menjawab dengan keraguan yang mustahil untuk disembunyikan.

"Kau tahu Kenma? Ini waktunya bersenang-senang. Rugi juga Yaku sampai menyuruh Lev menyita konsol gamemu tapi kau sendiri tidak bersenang-senang hari ini. Lepaskan semua penatmu, oke? Jangan biarkan kerutan di keningmu menjadi pendominasi malam ini." Nasihatnya sok bijak.

Kenma memberi lirikan, ditambah dengan dengusan pelan atas kalimat dari si mantan kapten. "Jangan ingatkan aku, Kuroo." Keluhnya enggan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" cengir Kuroo. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan game-gamemu, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Yaku menyitanya sebentar. Lagipula kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang juga, kan? Apa gunanya jika kau malah lebih fokus dengan game daripada wahana-wahana disini?"

"Itu lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan tenaga dengan mengantre."

"Hei, setidaknya dengan ini kau bisa melihat Tokyo Dome dari puncak _Big O_."

Kenma kembali diam. Ia putuskan untuk mengabaikan Kuroo, membiarkan pandangannya beralih pada pemandangan diluar jendela. Waktu limabelas menit diberikan selama satu putaran, dan Kenma tidak benar-benar ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya tanpa sempat menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini.

"… masih indah seperti dulu."

Kuroo menoleh tertarik. "Apanya?"

"Ini." Jawab Kenma singkat. "Hanya ingatan tentang masa kecil."

"Oh," Kuroo mengangguk paham. "Dengan orangtuamu? Pantas dari tadi melihat wahana ini seperti ingin menerkamnya sampai roboh."

Kening Kenma langsung mengerut. "Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Seperti itu."

"Tidak."

"Seperti itu."

"Tidak."

"… seperti itu."

"Tidak."

Kenma mendengus dan Kuroo terkekeh. Ia baru kembali berniat mengabaikan Kuroo saat pemuda itu lagi-lagi membuka suara. "Itu kenangan indah yang seharusnya kau ingat, kan? Jangan terlalu memikirkannya dan membuatmu merubahnya menjadi lebih buruk. Santai dan nikmati saja."

Kalimat Kuroo selalu ada benarnya. Walaupun Kenma enggan mengakui, tapi pemuda dengan mata mengantuk itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Kuroo memang terlalu mengenal Kenma, walau untuk beberapa hal dia gagal untuk menelisik lebih jauh.

"Omong-omong aku ingin memberikan kenangan indah tambahan untukmu disini."

"Kenangan apa?"

Senyum jahil Kuroo kemudian tercetak, memberi rasa curiga pada Kenma yang menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau tahu ada mitos yang mengatakan kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman di bianglala, maka cintanya akan abadi?"

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kita tidak coba untuk melakukannya?"

Kenma tercenung, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan mati-matian menahan rona tipis yang muncul dengan begitu kurang ajarnya. "Kita bukan sepasang kekasih," protesnya.

"Memang bukan," Kuroo menyetujui. "Tapi sekarang iya jika kau mau melakukannya denganku."

"… kau sedang mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaan, Kuroo?"

Atas pertanyaan itu, Kuroo tersenyum kikuk. Tawanya terdengar aneh dengan tangannya yang mengusap asal rambut belakangnya. "Yah, kau tahu maksudku, Kenma. Sial, ternyata mengatakannya memang tidak semudah yang dibayangkan."

"Kuroo, kau memang tidak cocok jika disuruh berkata manis barang sedikit."

"Jangan seenaknya melabeliku seperti itu," protes Kuroo sebal. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa susahnya menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang yang kau sayangi dan tetap bersikap santai untuk mendengar jawabannya setelah itu."

"… kupikir kau sudah akan tahu jawabanku."

Kuroo memberengut. "Memangnya aku peramal yang tahu masa depan?"

 _walau untuk beberapa hal dia gagal untuk menelisik lebih jauh_.

Dengungan itu kembali menamparnya, menyadarkan Kenma yang mengerjap pelan untuk beberapa saat. Sudut bibirnya gagal untuk tidak melengkung kecil, dan tawa kecil itu memburai bersamaan dengan tatapan takjub dari Kuroo.

"Kenma, kau tertawa."

"Kuroo, berisik." Ketika gondola yang mereka naiki nyaris tiba pada puncaknya, Kenma membiarkan tubuhnya berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Kuroo. Gerakannya sedikit canggung, tapi dengan pasti dilakukan tanpa mau membiarkan keraguan menyerangnya barang sedetik.

Hitungan satu, dua, tiga menjadi penentu ketika Kenma melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kuroo kemudian menunduk untuk menempelkan permukaan bibir mereka. Keterkejutan pemuda itu seolah menjadi lelucon, tapi Kenma tidak diberikan waktu untuk tertawa dalam hati karena refleks dari sang _middle blocker_ memang tidak bisa dipandang remeh.

Pinggangnya ditarik lebih dekat, dengan tengkuknya ditahan sedemikian rupa ketika bibir itu balas menekannya. Ciuman manis dalam rentang waktu sekitar semenit ketika Kuroo melepaskan Kenma dan membiarkan pemuda itu menjauh dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dengan ini kita sah, kan?" cengir Kuroo. Tanpa segan menarik Kenma terjatuh di antara dua kakinya dan memeluknya bagaikan guling.

"Kuroo, lepaskan."

"Tidak mau." Kuroo menolak tegas. Tidak dibiarkan Kenma mengutarakan protes lagi karena pemuda itu langsung membungkamnya dengan satu kalimat lain. "Omong-omong, aku belum mengatakannya dari tadi."

"Apa?"

Helaan nafas Kuroo terasa begitu hangat, "Hari ini enambelas Oktober. Selamat ulang tahun, Kenma."

Kenma terdiam, akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa mantan tim inti Nekoma tiba-tiba datang menculiknya ke tempat ini setelah dengan barbarnya Haiba Lev merampas konsol game kesayangannya.

Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Dan atas alasan itu, Kenma semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Kuroo.

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya selembut angin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :** _Happy Birthday for my lovely kitten Kozume Kenma!_ Maafkan diri ini yang memberikan fanfic sampah ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu yang kemarin /mojok/

Untuk Kenzeira, terimakasih atas prompt bianglalanya /peluk/ Aku langsung _searching_ tentang bianglala kemarin buat masukin ke fiknya /uhuk/ Bikinnya sebenernya udah dari kemarin malem (jam satu masih melek, haha), gak kuat ngantuk yang pending sampe jam ini. SKS mode, dan maafkan lagi jikalau OOC.

Jika ada kritik, saran atau review, silahkan^^ Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fik ini.

ps : Mitos itu aku sempet liat di beberapa fanfic, dan aku lupa dimana. Begitu aku cari gak ada di internet, apa semua hanya hayalanku? /oi!/

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **.**

 **[October 17, 2016]**


End file.
